


did you know?

by andromedagalaxy



Series: Philkas College Verse [18]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: "Did you know," Lukas says, "that you are absolutely the most beautiful thing alive?""Did you know," Philip says, his voice still scratchy from sleep, "that it's seven in the morning? On Saturday?"





	did you know?

Lukas nuzzles his nose against Philip's cheek, presses his lips there three times in quick succession. Philip's eyes are still closed but there's a soft smile on his face, and he's leaning in to Lukas's attention. Lukas feels so at home between Philip's legs, one hand in his hair and the other rubbing circles into his collarbone. 

"Did you know," Lukas says, "that you are absolutely the most beautiful thing alive?"

"Did you know," Philip says, his voice still scratchy from sleep, "that it's seven in the morning? On Saturday?"

"Did you know," Lukas says, grinning now, "that the sun catches on your eyelashes and I have a heart attack every time I see it? I woke up and was assaulted with that image. How could I go back to sleep after that?" 

Philip snorts but still doesn't open his eyes. "Did you know that you're ridiculous?" he asks.

Lukas scoots further up Philip's body, hears him make a content little noise. "Ridiculously in love," Lukas whispers, kissing the corner of Philip's mouth. 

"Ridiculously awake for seven in the morning on a Saturday," Philip mutters, but he's smiling harder now. Lukas slides his hand down Philip's chest and watches him writhe, biting down on his lower lip. "What were your dreams like?" Philip asks.

"Oh, now you wanna talk, Mr. It's Too Early," Lukas says. He leans in, tipping Philip's head to the side, and starts to suck at the hinge of his jaw. 

Philip hums to himself. "You're touching me that way that you do," he whispers. 

And Lukas is moving a little, back and forth, and he's sure it's just enough to be tantalizing. "Dreams were particularly satisfying," he says against Philip's skin, wet now from Lukas's mouth. "Which is why waking up to the sun shining in your eyelashes was like, serious business."

Philip chuckles a little bit, smoothing his hand up and down Lukas's hip. "Why's that?"

"Because, dreams are supposed to be the ideal, right?" Lukas asks, kissing his neck and making him gasp. "So I have this dream of you and you're naked and you're on top of me and it's like, perfect stuff. Just amazing, baby, you should have seen it."

Philip snorts. "I've seen better things," he says. "I don't know about all that."

"Oh, I do," Lukas says, brushing Philip's hair back from his forehead. "But then I wake up and real life you? Is more beautiful than dream you. Just an angel in my bed with sunshine in his eyelashes. Do you know what that means?"

"That dream me needs some better lighting?" Philip asks.

Lukas tips Philip's head back again and Philip finally opens his eyes. "No," Lukas says, staring down at him. He sees Philip everywhere now. In rainbows when the sky is beginning to clear after a storm. In melodies that carry. In stars strung away from city lights. "No," Lukas says again. "Means I'm the luckiest person there is." 

Philip's cheeks color and his smile widens, so bright and glorious that Lukas can't look away. The sun is growing stronger now, strips of it landing on their pillow and highlighting the brown of Philip's hair. "Get down here," Philip whispers, an urging hand on the back of Lukas's neck.

"Yes, baby," Lukas says, leaning in to kiss him properly.


End file.
